1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insect trap and particularly to a trap for small fying gnats. More particularly, the invention relates to an inexpensive and attractive trap which is filled with a fermenting liquid for attracting gnats into the trap where they subsequently become entrapped and die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various traps have been constructed for trapping insects such as flies, moths, beetles and the like. Many of these prior traps use a fermenting liquid, the odor of which attracts the insects into the trap where they are unable to easily escape therefrom and subsequently die. Examples of such traps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 105,963, 117,489, 128,982, 420,490 and 1,091,550. Although these traps are believed to perform satisfactorily for trapping and killing the insects, most of these prior trap constructions are of an unattractive and relatively expensive construction due to the irregular shapes and complicated configurations thereof. This deters many people from purchasing the same or for placing them in their homes for use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, attractive trap which can be placed in the user's dwelling and which will attract small flying gnats from within the surrounding area into the trap where they subsequently become entrapped and die. There is no known gnat trap of which I am aware which accomplishes these results.